Sunburn
by CookieVonKirkland
Summary: No siempre la vida es como tú pensaste que sería; a veces duele seguir adelante pero te tienes que levantar y continuar con tu camino. Las amargas experiencias te marcan, te hacen frío y distante. Natalya Arlovskaya sabe muy bien de esto; sus amigos intentan ayudarle pero es imposible auxiliar a alguien si ese alguien no desea revelar sus secretos. Advertencias: Human AU. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Fic!Request para Petitvon. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Le robé el ordenador a mi padre mientras estaba en la oficina. Huehueuhuehueuhe –derpface-(?)

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no le pertenecen a Cookie Von Kirkland, y menos MUSE o alguna de sus canciones. Por más que le escriba cartas a Santa éste no me quiere regalar la serie ni sus personajes, ni hablar de un Matt Bellamy debajo de mi árbol de navidad. Gotta deal with that.

* * *

.・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．

Era una noche calurosa en Novorosíisk, el famoso puerto ruso en la costa del mar negro. El mes de Julio agonizaba, no era de extrañarse que la temperatura se elevase tanto. Por supuesto que aún a tales horas las actividades continuaban en aquella atareada ciudad; los turistas paseaban por las plazas, los locales –siempre corteses- les atendían y las olas reventaban en la orilla con aquel ruido imponente y cautivador que les caracterizaba. Las luces de algunos edificios causaban un afecto avasallador, como si quisieran opacar al mismísimo sol. Sin embargo, en un alejado atracadero, unos suaves sollozos rompían la armonía del puerto…

En una de las bancas situadas a lo largo del andador descansaba una figura, irreconocible a lo lejos a causa de la penumbra, pero acercándose un poco más el misterio se resolvía; se trataba de una hermosa joven que sentada contemplaba el océano.

La brisa del mar, húmeda y salada, empapaba sus mejillas de porcelana, luciendo éstos aperlados. El viento implacable hacía revolotear los mechones de su rubio cabello sin piedad alguna azotándolos, incluso, sobre su rostro. Su delgada figura tiritaba y sus gimoteos esporádicos resonaban en la distancia.

Por más que se esforzara en limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos éstas aparecían de nuevo y empapaban sus pestañas, sus mejillas, rodaban hasta su cuello y se evaporaban ahí.

Suspiraba de vez en cuando, cansada de aquella sensación en su garganta, aquel nudo que le imposibilitaba gritar sus penas. Cuando partía sus labios para articular una palabra regresaban a su mente aquellas memorias que ella quería olvidar, causando que rompiera en llanto de nuevo.

No sabía por qué demonios estaba siquiera ahí. Su hogar no era Rusia, ella era de Minsk…

Otro suspiro y otra lágrima. Miró sus manos y se percató de que éstas temblaban. Bajó aún más su mirada y vio que sus piernas lo hacían del mismo modo. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron contener. Por unos instantes, cuando sus parpados bajaban, ella estaba en un mundo en donde nada la podía herir. Tristemente uno no puede permanecer 'ciego' por siempre. Al abrir sus grandes orbes azules el peso de la realidad cayó sobre ella.

Descubrió, para su sorpresa, que ya no era capaz de derramar una lágrima más. Se levantó lentamente con el rostro ya inexpresivo y caminó hacía el hotel en donde se hospedaba. Quería dormir. Ansiaba el sueño. Sus fantasías se cumplían cuando estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Arrastrando sus pasos y de muy mala gana llegó a la entrada del edificio. Diablos, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que estaba en la ciudad. 'Quizá debería de haber considerado el alquilar un departamento en lugar de seguir pagando noche tras noche' pensó. Recordó que había huido de casa sin recoger más que lo indispensable para trasladarse desde Moscú hasta Novorosíisk y necesitaba además referencias para poder aspirar a rentar algo decente.

No se había puesto en contacto con familiares ni con amigos desde su partida. Muchos llamaban desesperados a su celular pero ella siempre les ignoraba y apagaba el aparato. ¿Era mucho pedir que le dejaran sola? Tenía cosas en qué pensar, demasiados problemas en esa pobre cabecita suya. Sus ojos rojos delataban que había llorado hacía no mucho tiempo, no obstante ni se inmutaba en ocultar su rostro. Ella no conocía a nadie allí, no se había molestado en tratar de entablar una conversación con alguien a pesar de su larga estadía en el hotel y de los muchos intentos de los empleados masculinos que, deslumbrados por su peculiar belleza, se abalanzaban en tumulto sobre ella.

Pero ella, Natalya Arlovskaya, los rechazaba a todos con desdén. Famosa ya era por esos lares; los rumores se incrementaban. Muchos decían que era una aparición o una sirena frívola que surgió desde el abismo del mar Negro. Otros aseguraban que se trataba de una muchacha sin corazón y sin amigos, probablemente millonaria…una de esas personas que no le importaba pisotear a los demás con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Lo cierto era que se trataba de todo un enigma. Ya nadie le cuestionaba sobre sus motivos para estar ahí, ya nadie se atrevía a conversar con ella, ya nadie se acercaba ni por equivocación…

''Vengo a pagar la siguiente noche'' dijo la rubia, sin emoción en su tono o en su rostro.

''Oh. Claro, claro. Son 50 euros'' el recepcionista del hotel respondió un tanto nervioso, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con su cliente. Los mechones de cabello negro tapaban un poco sus ojos color avellana, que brillaban de alegría al ver a la chica de nuevo pero también…le temía.

Natalya asintió con la cabeza y buscó en su bolso algunos billetes. Quedó sorprendida al ver que, en efecto, sí tenía 50 euros pero…eso era lo último que quedaba de su dinero. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar la mueca de horror en su cara y entregó el dinero sin decir más. Se retiró inmediatamente a su habitación dejando a todos en el lobby estupefactos.

''Sé lo que estás pensando, Feliks'' dijo el recepcionista a uno de los empleados que se encontraba ahí. ''Te aconsejo que regreses a trabajar y la dejes en paz. Si ya no tiene dinero no es nuestro problema. Seguro que no rogará y nosotros no seremos las almas caritativas que paguemos otra noche para ella''

Feliks Łukasiewicz, un botones del hotel, miró a su 'camarada' con una expresión cómica. ''O sea, tú no puedes decirme que debo o no debo hacer; soy una persona libre ¿no? Además, ¿qué hay de malo en ayudar a una damisela en peligro? Tranquilizate, Vanya.'' terminó de hablar, con una voz cantarina y le mostró la lengua al recepcionista, quien no tuvo más opción que asentir.

''Haz lo que quieras. Pero si el jefe se entera de que ahora te dedicas a la caridad seguramente te lanzará a la calle'' el aludido le dio la espalda y regresó a sus labores.

''Ufff…El calor está afectando tu humor. Vaya, como que los rusos no son aptos para vivir en climas templados.'' Feliks se acomodó el chaleco –parte del uniforme del hotel- y se dirigió a la cocina de empleados para conseguir los materiales que necesitaba para su nueva 'misión'.

.・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．

Natalya ya estaba en su alcoba, tendida sobre la cama pero aún sin poder conciliar el sueño. Vestía una bata blanca de seda de tirantes que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ya iban tres noches al hilo en las que el dios de los sueños se reusaba a escuchar sus plegarias. Ahora la preocupación era mayor. Se había quedado sin dinero y ni siquiera había podido cenar. La suerte no estaba de su lado en esos días, tal vez meses. Siendo honestos ella jamás había sido afortunada, pese a que la gente le decía la suerte que tenía de ser tan bella- ¿Sólo eso podían decir de su persona? ¿Que era hermosa? Nadie se atrevía a mirar más allá y si es que alguien lo hacía le malinterpretaba.

Ya estaba cansada de pensar tanto en eso. Pateó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y caminó hasta el baño para refrescarse un poco. En cuanto hubo terminado escuchó un golpeteo sobre su puerta. La ojiazul retrocedió un poco, sorprendida.

''¿Quién es?'' preguntó cuando por fin pudo reunir el valor para hablar. Tal vez…tal vez la habían rastreado hasta allí.

''Servicio a la habitación'' una voz un tanto aguda –pero indudablemente masculina- respondió.

''¿Qué? Yo no ordené servicio a la habitación'' argumentó la rubia. ''Tiene que ser un error. ¡Váyase! Intento dormir.'' Si bien los modales no eran su fuerte el motivo de su enfado era justificado; no era correcto que los empleados del hotel estuviesen deambulando a tales horas, molestando a los huéspedes.

''Uh-oh. Lo siento.'' La voz no parecía asustada sino genuinamente apenada. ''Pero no es que haya venido aquí porque lo ordenaras. Tipo y como que es un…erhm, presente por parte de la gerencia del hotel.'' No podía verlo pero Natalya aseguraba que el chico sonrió luego de dicho eso.

''¿Presente?'' repitió la bielorrusa. ''¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la razón por la que he sido bendecida con un 'presente' por parte de la gerencia que siempre es tan bondadosa con nosotros los viajeros?'' inquirió de manera un tanto burlona y sarcástica.

''Hahaha. Tienes razón; ellos no harían tal cosa.'' La risa del sujeto era aún más aguda de lo que había sospechado, dicho sea de paso tal cosa le irritaba. ''Simplemente es algo que te quería dar, digo, creo que debes de estar hambrienta y…hehe, sin dinero no puedes hacer gran cosa.''

Uh. Buen punto. De hecho su estomago respondió por ella con un leve gruñido. Sí, estaba hambrienta. No había ingerido alimento alguno desde el almuerzo. Suspiró, de nuevo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado aquel día. En un momento se encontraba ya con la mano en la perilla, dispuesta a girarla cuando…

''Espera un segundo'' la chica habló, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ''Son las 11:30; el turno de los empleados terminó hace hora y media. Aunque fueras de A&B ya estarías en las duchas de empleados, alistándote para ir a casa.'' Y en efecto, ni siquiera los empleados de cocina se quedaban tanto tiempo, menos con los rumores sobre fantasmas en los pasillos…¿acaso esa voz misteriosa era en realidad un…? No, ¡no! Ella jamás había creído en espectros, monstruos o apariciones y no pensaba en comenzar a creer justo ahora.

''¡Hey! Como que hoy todos cuestionan lo que debo o no debo hacer en mi trabajo. Mira, ¿quieres cenar o no?'' si era un espanto pues se trataba de uno persistente…y chillón.

''¡Bien'' bufó la eslava mientras abría la puerta. Para su sorpresa se topó con la imagen de un joven –de unos 19 o 20 años- con una brillante y aperlada dentadura, sonriéndole. Tenía una corta melena dorada que rivalizaba con la suya en cuanto a sedosidad y unos ojos verdes que destellaban con un fulgor pícaro.

''¡Traje ensalada y pasta para dos del comedor de empleados!'' comentó el entusiasta oji-verde.

''No tengo tanta hambre. Sólo dame una porción de ensalada.'' Indicó, secamente, extendiendo una mano hacía él para que le entregase la comida.

''¿Estás a dieta? ¡Uff! Eso significa que comeré más. Aunque he de decirte que ya estás muy delgada…comer pasta te sentaría bien, o sea, es mi opinión.'' Tanta palabrería aturdió a la pobre muchacha quien no se percató de los movimientos del rubio hasta que él hubo entrado a sus aposentos provisionales y se hubo sentado en su cama.

''Disculpa, ¿qué?'' cuando por fin se logró reintegrar a la escena, la chica le lanzó una mirada asesina. Si las miradas mataran…

''Ups, hehe. Creo que ya me pasé y sin pedir permiso. Pero no creo que sea necesario hacerlo ahora.~'' él sacudió la cabeza e hizo un ademan diminutivo con la diestra. ''¡Ah! Por cierto, me llamo Feliks Łukasiewicz. Y, sí, soy de Polonia. Creo que es demasiado obvio, digo, por el apellido.'' Diablos, la sonrisa que esbozó luego de su introducción haría lucir patética a la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

Natalya no deseaba usar la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo para patear el trasero de aquel maleducado polaco así que se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento a su lado sobre el colchón.

''¿Trajiste cubiertos, por lo menos?'' cuestionó rudamente la joven.

''Tsk, sí. No soy tonto. También traje servilletas.'' Contestó Feliks, abriendo los contenedores de comida.

''¿Y bebidas?'' sus ojos azules le miraron de soslayo. Pudo ver como se congeló luego de pasar saliva con pesadez.

''¡Sabía que se me olvidaba algo! ¡Ah! Voy por ellas..'' intentó levantarse pero Natalya le detuvo.

''No importa.'' Fue lo único que dijo pero estas dos simples palabras relajaron los tensos músculos del chico y calmaron su pulso.

''Menos mal.'' Exhaló aire de manera dramática, aliviado y poniendo una mano sobre el pecho. ''Hey, ya que estamos cenando, ¿podrías…?''

''Ni siquiera te atrevas.'' Advirtió la voz temible de la rubia, sin permitirle que terminara siquiera su oración.

''Pero yo sólo…''

''Sé lo que quieres. Quieres que hablemos y que te cuente por qué estoy aquí, por qué rechazo a todos, por qué parezco distante. No. Simplemente no responderé a tus preguntas. Creo que sé por qué haces todo esto. Eres simplemente otro chico que se cree tener la suerte o el carisma suficiente como para seducirme y transformarme en una muñeca hueca e irracional que se postre a tus pies, rogando por más amor. Diría que lamento romper tus esperanzas pero no es así. Yo no soy así. Pensé que había quedado claro. Puede sonar egoísta pero yo sólo quiero cenar, preferiría hacerlo en silencio. No esperes alguna muestra de gratitud.'' el comentario del polaco fue cortado una vez más, dejándolo boquiabierto y con una mano levantada.

La rubia estaba mucho más que enfadada. ''¿Quieres largarte ya?'' preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

''Yo iba a decir que si 'podrías pasarme la botella de vinagre para mi ensalada'…está junto a tus pies, la dejé allí y pensé que sería incomodo para ti si yo me inclinara para alcanzarla; no sería una posición muy decorosa.'' Confesó el polaco, sonriendo de medio lado.

''T-tú. ¿Qué?'' Natalya sintió que el carmín más intenso se apoderaba de sus mejillas y comenzaba a balbucear.

''Vinagre, querida, vinagre.'' Repitió Feliks. ''Pero, Dios mío santo, eso es lo más que te he oído decir desde que llegaste al hotel. ¿Tienes contadas las palabras o qué?''

La bielorrusa frunció el entrecejo, sin responder a su odiosa pregunta, y se limitó a alcanzarle la maldita botella de vinagre que tanto necesitaba. Al entregarla se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de su acompañante se hacía más y más grande.

''No quiero que menciones esto a nadie.'' Tomó un tenedor y comenzó a engullir sus alimentos.

''Soy una tumba.'' Expresó el botones. ''Para despejar la tensión te contaré un chiste: ¿Qué es negro, crujiente, y cuelga del techo? ''

''No me interesa saber.'' Como siempre, amable, Natalya respondía.

''¿Qué? ¿te rindes tan rápido? Pues la respuesta es: ¡Un electricista polaco! HAHAHAHA.'' El oji-verde se fue de espaldas, abrazando su vientre mientras reía a carcajadas.

Ella rodó los ojos. ''¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de contar un chiste de polacos…siendo tú un polaco?''

''¿Hay problema con eso? Yo pienso que es mejor reír que llorar. Además algunos chistes de polacos son más bien anécdotas.'' Feliks se levantó rápidamente y sonrió de nuevo.

''A veces es difícil reír.'' La oji-azul bajó la mirada y detuvo todas sus acciones. Feliks no era estúpido así que notó de inmediato su cambio de humor.

''Nadie dijo que la vida era fácil, por eso hay que esforzarse para aligerar un poco la carga.'' Señaló el europeo. ''Como yo, haha, o sea, se supone que debería estar en Varsovia, en un despacho de abogados y prometido con la hija de uno de los socios de mi padre.''

''¿Eh?'' vaya, ahora estaba intrigada. Ella pensaba que se trataba de un polaco más que había emigrado –tal vez de manera ilegal- a Rusia. Se sorprendió en demasía al escucharle revelar parte de su vida. ''¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?''

Él sonrió de manera maliciosa. ''¿No eras tú la que deseaba cenar en silencio?'' una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero la joven no se quedaría con la duda.

''Cambié de opinión; quiero saber.'' Su tono era, ahora, más decidido e intimidante que antes.

''Ok. Te contaré…pero hay una condición; me contarás tú también tu historia. Por mi parte queda en claro que no diré a nadie más lo que aquí ocurra.''

''Mmmm…'' gruñó la chica. ''Me parece justo.'' 'Ésta será una larga noche' pensó Natalya para luego mirar su reloj. Eran las 11:45.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_A/N: Antes que nada. FORGIVE ME. Alguien puede decir ''ay, pero estábamos de vacaciones, ¿por qué no subió otro capitulo de alguna historia'' Lo que pasa es que yo estudio turismo y, bueno, las vacaciones son las fechas en las que ...soy esclava del trabajo y las investigaciones._

_En fin. No prometo nada hasta que termine el proyecto del carnaval de Rio que estoy haciendo :D ¡Fiesta!_

_Erh, ¿qué más? Oh, la canción que le da el nombre a este Fic es Sunburn de MUSE. 100% recomendable._

_Hay (y habrá) muchas referencias históricas/políticas/culturales en el fic así que presten mucha atención. ¡De nuevo tenemos un polaco heterosexual! Este pairing me gustó mucho y, pues ahora tengo un folder con muchas muchas imagenes del duo imposible. hehe. _

_AHRG. Son las doce de la noche, no se supone que deba estar aquí a estas horas. No soy buena escribiendo notas..._

_..._

_Quiero un pony._

_..._

_Fin(?)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello there, my darlings. Primero que nada quisiera agradecer a las personas que se tomaron unos minutitos de su tiempo para leer y dejar review. _

_**NoodleMarichan**__: Mi forma de redactar es algo…rara. Pero de verdad me alegra que le guste a alguien. Y lo de 'Lemon' hehe…tengo planeado algo para el 4to capitulo. La historia ya está en mi cabecita, todo muy claro. Me disculpo por no poner tanto romance en los primeros capítulos pero deben entender que ...Nat es complicada._

_**Petitivon**__: No tienes nada que agradecer, la historia la hice para ti y es mi placer el que haya sido de tu agrado. Ahora aquí está el 2do capitulo y de verdad ansío que también te agrade. Ya sabes, si tienes quejas o alguna sugerencia para la historia mándame un MP y yo arreglo lo que hubiese arruinado, después de todo este fic es tuyo y solamente tuyo. _

_**MikumiH**__: Feliks en emparejamientos hetero es como navidad con más regalos de los que habías pedido. A mí me encanta ver polacos hetero –no es que me desagrade verlo en yaoi pero…you know.- En cuanto a 'romance' bueno, esto sería un poco lento tomando en cuenta como es Natalya pero me aseguré esta vez de que ella comience a abrir su corazón y mostrar su lado sensible al rubio cool._

_**Anzhelika**__**Ksyusha**__: Ahora que lo mencionas, estaba buscando inspiración para escribir esta historia así que me puse a leer la wikia de hetalia y a buscar fanfics de este par. Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Casi no hay. Bueno, uno o dos pero no ayuda mucho porque al final de los fanfics que leí Nat siempre rechazaba a Feliks o viceversa. Seré pionera y haré que intimen aún más. Por un segundo temí que la gente me reclamara por hacerlos muy OOC pero con tu comentario me has alegrado bastante. Aunque el misterio de Natalya continuará sin resolverse hasta el 3er capitulo –es mala, muy mala (?)- _

_WOW creo que esta vez sí me alargué…Y, otra vez, recurro al uso de los OC's. Mis OC's son una mierda, lo sé, pero no tengo mejores ideas -cries- _

_En cuanto a ''¡Búscalo en el mapa!'' por el momento está en hiatus hasta que encuentre mi USB con las notas que tenía para ese fic. Les juro que no pierdo la cabeza sólo porque la tengo pegada al cuello...creo._

_Disclaimer está en el 1er capitulo y no cambiará a lo largo de todo el fic. Sí, por desgracia mi familia aún no reúne el dinero suficiente como para comprarme los derechos de Hetalia. _

_Ahora… ¡Adelante con el fic!_

* * *

_ Previamente…_

''Cambié de opinión; quiero saber. '' Su tono era, ahora, más decidido e intimidante que antes.

'' Ok. Te contaré…pero hay una condición; me contarás tú también tu historia. Por mi parte queda en claro que no diré a nadie más lo que aquí ocurra. ''

'' Mmmm…'' gruñó la chica. ''Me parece justo. '' 'Ésta será una larga noche' pensó Natalya para luego mirar su reloj. Eran las 11:45.

* * *

_ Ahora…_

''Muy bien.'' Comenzó el polaco. ''Yo nací en Varsovia, hace muchos muchos años…haha, no. Lo cierto es que yo soy muy joven.'' Rió bobamente. Natalya refunfuñó, cansada de los rodeos que estaba dando.

''Ve al grano, Feliks.'' Indicó con una voz que podría helar la sangre a cualquiera.

''Nena, cálmate.'' Bueno, Feliks no se perturbaba por su presencia ni por su tono. ''¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Mi familia tiene una larga tradición de abogados…yo estudiaba leyes hasta hace poco. -''

''¿Tú estudiabas leyes?'' Preguntó ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza y mirando al rubio como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

''¿No me crees capaz, Natasha? (1)'' él alzó una ceja pero aún le sonreía ampliamente.

''Para ti soy Natalya. No te sientas ya en confianza.'' Reprendió la impertérrita bielorrusa, dejando de lado el trasto del cual hasta hace poco comía. ''A decir verdad me sorprende demasiado.''

''Pensé que éramos amigos, rompes mi corazón.'' Feliks fingió limpiar una lágrima imaginaria y miró con unos ojos suplicantes y acuosos a la bella fémina.

''No lo somos…ahora continua tu historia. '' Apuró de inmediato, clavándole la mirada.

''Waa- Ok...Ok…- Mi vida era algo aburrida y sosa pero estaba conforme con ella. Sin embargo…''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_1 año atrás_**

_Sentado en una poltrona antigua un hombre de edad avanzada leía tranquilamente un libro grueso de pasta dura. Sus orbes esmeraldas, entretenidas, escaneaban con avidez las páginas de éste mientras que una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Su cabello blancuzco era incluso un poco más largo que el de Feliks y estaba atado con un listón negro, permitiendo así que los mechones descansaran sobre su pecho. Estaba realmente inmerso en su mundo; daba un salto de vez en vez cuando la historia tomaba un giro interesante. El embelecado individuo no daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor; ignoraba los gritos que su esposa daba al reprender a la sirvienta, desconocía el hecho de que en la calle el tráfico estaba en su hora pico pero sobre todo le hacía la ley de hielo a su hijo quien, sentado en una butaca al otro lado de la sala, hacía muecas de desagrado al mismo tiempo que hablaba._

_''¡Es que yo no quiero! Ni siquiera la conozco.'' Feliks cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. Era evidente que estaba molesto._

_El personaje, que aún sostenía el libro, resopló al verse constantemente interrumpido por las quejas de su hijo mayor. Sin levantar siquiera la mirada de su lectura respondió:_

_''No es cuestión de querer o no querer. Feliks, ella es una muchacha respetable y bonita…quizá es lo mejor a lo que pudieras llegar a aspirar; te aconsejo que aceptes sin chistar y me dejes leer en sana paz.''_

_Discutir con el patriarca de la familia Łukasiewicz no tenía sentido; por lo general él tenía la última palabra. Todo en esa casa se hacía conforme a lo que él decía sin que alguien objetase o le entorpeciese. No obstante su hijo resultó ser todo un rebelde que protestaba a la más mínima provocación. Siempre era él quien ponía 'peros' a sus proyectos. Aunque tal vez ahora sí tenía una razón de peso por la cual llevarle la contra a su progenitor._

_''Tengo sólo 18 años, papá. Aún no termino mis estudios…Yo—''_

_Feliks calló de inmediato al ver como su padre se levantaba de su asiento, dejando ya de lado su libro, y se dirigía a él. Sintió pánico y, pese a que intentó ocultar su temor, los signos eran evidentes; temblaba más que una hoja al viento y pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente._

_''¡Te casarás con Irenka Nowak y fin de la discusión!'' Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con un portazo._

* * *

''¿Un matrimonio arreglado? Pensé que esa clase de cosas ya no se acostumbraban.'' Natalya interrumpió la narración del polaco pero al parecer a éste no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

''Bueno, mi familia es algo anticuada. Créeme, esa no es la tradición más absurda que tenemos. O sea, como que todavía vivimos en el siglo XVIII.'' El empleado del hotel no se veía tan alegre como en un principio; la bielorrusa consideró que su presencia no era tan insufrible cuando no estaba sonriendo como un tarado todo el tiempo, aunque comenzaba ya a extrañar aquella boba mueca. Algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir pena por el muchacho; quería verle de nuevo contento pero ella jamás había sido buena para reconfortar a la gente. Una palabra para describir esa situación sería: incomoda.

''¿Era linda, por lo menos?'' Natalya fue la primera en hablar, rompiendo el hielo. Esto era algo extraño para ella puesto que siempre evitaba dialogar.

''Sí, era demasiado linda…'' confesó el polaco. '' ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Alguien más estaba decidiendo mi futuro y eso no me gustaba…''

* * *

**_1 año atrás_**

_Irenka Nowak paseaba por los hermosos jardines de su mansión; revisaba el crecimiento de sus exóticas orquídeas. Ella siempre había sido aficionada a la jardinería y a las flores. Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos los pétalos de una rosa y luego soltó un largo y ensoñador suspiro. Iba a contraer nupcias con un joven del cual no sabía más que su nombre. Aunque no era muy fanática de la idea tuvo que acceder a los deseos de su padre. Ella, al contrario de Feliks, siempre había sido el modelo de la hija obediente y siempre a disposición de sus tutores._

_''Irenka'' escuchó una voz familiar llamarle por su nombre. Se viró de inmediato y se topó con la figura de su tan mencionado padre._

_''Papá'' respondió ella, sus ojos brillando al correr a su encuentro. ''¿Te gusta mi jardín? ¡Mis plantas ya han crecido!''_

_''Me da mucho gusto, Irenka.'' El anciano palmeó la cabeza de su hija con ternura y se sonrió. ''Tengo noticias de los Łukasiewicz; hoy en la noche se celebrará una fiesta con motivos del cumpleaños de mi socio, Jarek.''_

_La linda muchacha pareció asustada por unos segundos pero luego asintió. ''Entiendo, me alistaré para la ocasión.''_

_Hizo una leve reverencia para excusarse y partió de inmediato con rumbo a sus aposentos. Una vez allí caminó hasta su cama y se tendió a llorar amargamente. ¿Cómo era posible que la obligaran a casarse cuando su corazón ya tenía dueño? No lo había planeado, ni siquiera lo deseaba pero…ocurrió. Se enamoró. Lo más triste era que no tenía el valor suficiente como para sublevarse y menos en planear escaparse de su casa. Irenka no era así._

_En cuanto a apariencia ella era una chica bajita, un tanto delgada –aunque sin caer en lo famélico-, tenía unos bellos ojos azul zafiro y un cabello largo y pelirrojo. Su piel era blanca como el marfil y adornada con pequeñas pecas rojizas. Era, sin exagerar, la joven más hermosa de la ciudad y quizá de toda Polonia. Pero a pesar de su belleza era de carácter amable, una persona gentil. Si no te enamorabas de ella por su exterior seguramente caerías por su personalidad. Toda la servidumbre de la mansión le amaba profundamente ya que era la única que les trataba con cortesía. Por ese mismo motivo algunas de las criadas se aglutinaron afuera de su habitación._

_''La señorita Irenka está llorando, ¿Qué creen que le pasa?'' preguntó una._

_''No lo sé, tal vez descubrieron su romance con el jardinero y les han prohibido verse de nuevo.'' Otra de ellas explicó, con las manos en el pecho y expresión preocupada._

_''Nada de eso. Es que la señorita Irenka se va a casar con el hijo de Jarek Łukasiewicz. Ese hombre tan fanfarrón, supongo que su hijo es igual a él.'' Indicó una tercera, quien era la que estaba más enterada de todo lo que acontecía en la familia de sus amos._

_''¿Le obligarán a casarse? ¡Vaya padre que tiene! Sólo piensa en sus negocios y no en los sentimientos de su única hija…'' fue la respuesta de la primera sirvienta quien, con el entrecejo fruncido, maldijo internamente al jefe de la familia Nowak._

_''Pues…no podemos hacer más que consolarle…Pobre Irenka.'' suspiró una de ellas._

_''Y ayudarle a alistarse para esta noche; hay fiesta en la casa Łukasiewicz. Menuda tontería.'' expuso la sirvienta lenguaraz._

_Sin más que decir las criadas llamaron a la puerta y, una vez que Irenka respondió, entraron dispuestas a dejarle lista y hermosa para hacer acto de presencia en tan mencionada e infame celebración._

_.・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．_

_Eran las 7 de la noche y ya varias personas habían llegado a la mansión Łukasiewicz; el alcalde de la ciudad, varios científicos, médicos y celebridades locales estaban reunidas en el salón principal. Todos vestidos con sus trajes más lujosos, portando las joyas más ostentosas que pudieron encontrar. Era toda una gala, como casi una pasarela de modas. Era gente que jamás había sentido el rigor de la pobreza, el vacío del hambre. Feliks los miraba a todos con odio pero también con lastima. 'Que gente tan más patética' pensaba él, pero jamás exteriorizaba sus opiniones. _

__

No es que no le gustara socializar…pero él prefería conversar con personas de gustos más simples y relajados. Para él los amigos e invitados de su padre no eran más que unos presumidos y estirados seres humanos que siempre le reprendían por la más mínima tontería. Innecesario es mencionar que Feliks disfrutaba de vez en cuando torturarles con alguna de sus travesuras. 'Hoy no puedes hacer eso, hoy tienes que comportarte.' Dijo para sí. Para colmo de males su madre había elegido su atuendo. Un aburrido pantalón de vestir negro con unos zapatos que emparejaban el tono, una camisa blanca de lino con su chaleco color caqui y una gabardina azabache. Parecía que iba a un funeral en lugar de un cumpleaños…aunque al viejo no le faltaba mucho para que pronto, en lugar de una celebración en el salón, se reunieran sus amigos en el panteón.

_Unos minutos más pasaron en total tranquilidad y al rubio ya le dolían las mejillas de tanto esbozar esa sonrisa fingida que siempre le adornaba cuando estaba en presencia de esas, según él, escorias sociales._

_La paciencia de Feliks estaba a punto de agotarse cuando de repente, por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a ver gente amontonándose sobre unos recién llegados. Como su curiosidad era más grande que su enojo se acercó a ver de quiénes se trataban y el por qué de tanto escándalo. Una despampanante mujer apareció en un entallado vestido coctel rosado que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, unas zapatillas blancas y ligeramente altas resaltaban su esbelta figura. Rodeando su cuello se encontraba una gargantilla de oro con un cristal como medallón y sus pendientes eran de perlas brillantes._

_Cuando vio a Irenka él…bueno, se encogió de hombros. No fue la reacción que a su padre le hubiera gustado ver y de hecho se lo hizo saber pero el polaco se sacudió los comentarios. Sí, Feliks la consideraba linda, muy linda de hecho. Pero era sólo eso para él; se trataba de alguien atractivo pero no despertó su interés. Tanto Jarek como su socio Jòzef –padre de la linda muchacha- intentaron miles de cosas para dejarlos solos y que se conocieran mejor pero todos sus planes se iban a la basura cuando Feliks encontraba un pretexto para excusarse y alejarse de Irenka._

_''¡Esto es inútil!'' Exclamó Jòzef. ''Tu hijo es más necio que una mula. ¿De verdad crees que esto funcione? Digo, podemos usar a tus otros hijos…'' sugirió, frotándose el puente nasal._

_''Nada de eso. Los otros tienen 10 y 5 años. Feliks es nuestra única opción.'' Jarek se veía cansado y molesto, su miraba se encajaba como miles de dagas afiladas en la espalda de Feliks pero éste sólo sonreía de medio lado._

_''A pesar de que no lo hace directamente la está rechazando.'' dijo Jòzef, apuntando a lo obvio. ''Es la primera vez que un hombre rechaza a mi Irenka, tal vez tu hijo tenga otros gustos.''_

_Ahora ya más irritado Jarek estrelló los puños contra la mesa. ''¿Qué demonios estás insinuando?'' sin quererlo había levantado la voz, atrayendo así la atención de todos los presentes._

_''Cálmate, Jarek. No estoy insinuando nada.'' Jòzef dijo lo más tranquilamente posible. ''Puede que a tu hijo no le agraden las pelirrojas.'' fue su excusa puesto que obviamente sí había insinuado algo…_

_Jarek no quedó satisfecho por lo dicho pero, optando por lo más sensato, prefirió fingir cordura y darle la razón a Jòzef._

_.・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．_

_Irenka, rechazada en varias ocasiones por Feliks, estaba feliz; tal vez el matrimonio no se efectuara y ella podría seguir con su relación platónica. Se había retirado de la muchedumbre y se exilió en un balcón que daba a los jardines. La oji-azul amaba tanto a las plantas que con sólo ver una de ellas su ánimo se mejoraba. Estaba tan relajada que no notó la presencia de cierto joven de melena bruñida._

_''¿Irenka? Debo suponer que estás aquí porque ya no soportabas a nuestros padres, ¿verdad?'' la voz sonaba un poco severa e hizo dar un salto de sorpresa a la joven pelirroja._

_''¿F-Feliks?'' la aludida encaró al rubio, ciertamente nerviosa. ''¿Q-Qué hace usted aquí?'' De repente la punta de sus zapatos parecía más interesante de lo que hubiese alguna vez imaginado puesto que no despegaba ya su mirada de ellos._

_''Querida, tranquilízate. No tengo la más mínima intención de desposarte así que… ¿Podrías dejar de actuar como una doncella avergonzada y mirarme a los ojos?'' lo dicho por el joven causó un entrecejo fruncido en la bella cara de la chica._

_''¿Disculpe?… ¿Podría usted ser un poco más cortés al hablar?'' reprendió Irenka, con las manos sobre la cintura y mirándolo…sí, pero de manera retadora._

_''Peleando no resolveremos nada. Y, créeme, no quiero que lleguemos a ser como mis padres. Sé que no se aman y por eso pasan la mitad del tiempo tratando de estrangularse el uno al otro. También sé que tú tienes pareja pero no lo quieres confesar a tu familia.'' El lozano polaco alzó una ceja, caminó hasta un pilar cercano y apoyó su espalda en este, cerrando luego los ojos para continuar meditando sobre su proceder._

_''Y-yo.'' tartamudeó de nuevo la pobre Irenka, confundida pero a la vez sorprendida de que Feliks la hubiese leído perfectamente. ''¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Cómo sabes que t-tengo…novio?'' indagó, tragando saliva con pesadez._

_''No soy tonto, yo sé más de lo que todos creen que sé.'' aclaró, levantando el dedo índice. ''Y, pfft, además se te ve en los ojos; brillan como los ojos de quien está enamorado.''_

_''¿Y no crees que me enamoré a primera vista de ti?'' De nuevo adoptó una pose retadora. El otro sólo rió levemente._

_''No soy tan ingenuo. No existe el amor a primera vista…Además, aunque te hubieses enamorado de mí, no te correspondería; yo no quiero casarme contigo. No planeo darle ese gusto a mi padre.'' Dejando en claro eso Feliks se encaminó hasta el borde del balcón y se sentó sobre el antepecho de aquella construcción barroca._

_Irenka miró tal muestra de desinterés y despreocupación con total espanto; si ella se atreviese a levantarle siquiera la voz a sus progenitores de seguro que sería castigada de por vida si tenía suerte._

_''¿Y…qué propones?'' Se veía animada, pero temerosa cuando le preguntó._

_''Dejarte plantada en el altar…'' fue la respuesta de Feliks._

_1...2…3_

_''¡¿Qué?!'' Exclamó, con los ojos abiertos lo más humanamente posible. No lo podía creer; ¿Él Iba a cometer la desfachatez de pedir su mano en matrimonio para luego dejarle plantada? No, eso la dejaría en ridículo…eso la dejaría marcada para el resto de sus vidas y tendrían suerte sus padres si alguien más la volviese a pedir… ¡Aceptarían hasta que un vagabundo la desposase con tal de no pasar vergüenza! ...Un segundo, ¡Se podría casar con cualquiera! Al darse cuenta de ello sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió a abrazar a Feliks._

_''¿Tardaste tanto en darte cuenta? Dios, eres un poquitín lenta.'' Pese a sus palabras Feliks respondió al abrazo._

_''¡Eres un genio!'' Aclamó Irenka casi al borde de las lágrimas, pero luego la realización de un problema a la distancia opacó su alegría. ''Pero… ¿Qué va a ser de ti? ¡Tu padre te mataría!''_

_''Por eso no te preocupes, pensé ya en algo. Fingiéremos que estamos enamorados y saldremos a muchas 'citas' antes de la boda. Pero lo que realmente vamos a hacer es usar el dinero de esas 'citas' para ahorrar y planear mi desaparición después del fiasco en la iglesia… ¡Me quiero ir de Polonia! Tu aparición me facilitó las cosas.''_

_''¿Te irás de Polonia? ¿A dónde?'' Irenka recién conocía a Feliks pero ya sentía compasión de éste._

_''A Rusia. ¡Cualquier ciudad cercana al mar negro! Siempre soñé con ello…Con ser libre.'' Aun unidos por el abrazo ambos jóvenes suspiraron al unísono. Dándose cuenta de ello se soltaron a reír hasta que sus vientres ya no pudieron más._

_''Esto será difícil.'' dijo Irenka. ''Gracias por comprenderme y gracias por el sacrificio que harás.''_

_''Al contrario, gracias a ti por permitirme huir. Creo que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos.'' Corrigió el oji-verde, con una gentil sonrisa._

_.・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．_

_Y pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses. Feliks e Irenka parecían una hermosa pareja a los ojos de sus familiares y amigos. Pero más allá de lo que las simples miradas podrían decir ambos jóvenes comenzaban los preparativos para la migración de Feliks. Irenka se reunía por las noches con su verdadero amor mientras que el hijo de los Łukasiewicz reunía sus pertenencias en absoluta discreción. Por supuesto que floreció la amistad entre los dos, pero no pasó nada más. Ella no era lo que Feliks buscaba._

* * *

''Entonces…'' Natalya comenzó. ''¿Tú también huiste?''

_''_Sí. En efecto. Huí la mañana de la boda. No supe más de mi familia, de la familia Nowak ni de Irenka. Espero que sea feliz con su novio.'' al Polaco no le sorprendió el hecho de que la chica confesara a medias que había huido, pero sí se sintió aliviado al saber que era ahora ya digno de su confianza.

_''_Ya veo. Creo que obraste bien.'' Confesó la bielorrusa.

''Eres la primera que lo dice. A todas las personas que les he contado mi historia les pareció de mal gusto que hubiese defraudado a mi padre.'' él bajó la mirada esta vez pero una mano en su espalda le obligó a volver la mirada hacia arriba.

''Es mejor defraudarlo a él que defraudarte a ti mismo.'' fueron sus palabras y Feliks le sonrió. Tal vez su apariencia hermosa pero peligrosa no eran lo único que había atraído al europeo.

''Bueno, bueno. Creo que ahora es tu turno. ¡Quiero oír tu historia!''

Natalya sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y le dejó petrificada. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta que quedó a la orilla de la cama.

''Yo…'' cerró los ojos. Diablos, maldita sea la hora en la que accedió a contar su vida a cambio de escuchar la del polaco. Hablando de la hora… Miró de nuevo a su reloj; 1:30 am.

''Lo prometiste.''

''Y soy persona de palabra…'' dijo con voz apagada. '' Pero duele recordar.''

''Duele más callarlo y guárdalo sólo para ti.'' respondió el rubio.

Tenía razón. Natalya lo sabía. Tomó aire y se armó de valor para narrar los hechos que la condujeron a donde estaban ahora…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_(1) Natasha en lugar de Natalya. Feliks hace referencia al uso de los nombres en países eslavos. Verán, los nombres tradicionales rusos se componen de nombre, patronímico y apellido o apellidos. Por lo general el uso de estos 3 elementos en conjunto sólo aplica para documentos oficiales. Para personas que recién conoces normalmente dices sólo el nombre pero para amigos usas un mote/apodo. Es decir Iván se transforma en Vansha, Vanya o similares. Para eso los rusos son muy creativos. Pero, como dice Natalya, es normal usarlos sólo cuando realmente hay una amistad de por medio o por lo menos confianza. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN **

**En serio, lo lamento mucho. Ya ni quiero contar el tiempo que he estado lejos de -salvo por mini historias que me encargan.- **

**Actualizo sólo ''Sunburn''. ''¡Búscalo en el mapa!'' estará en hiatus hasta que este bloqueo se me pase (sí, me odio a mi misma y al maldito bloqueo). Quiero darle las gracias a…mi mamá. Sí, ella leyó los primeros dos capítulos de Sunburn y le gustaron mucho. Ella me presionó día tras día para escribir entonces quiero dedicarle este capítulo a ella :3**

**Ok, ahora ya pueden maldecirme y arrojarme piedras/verduras podridas Uu**

**Por cierto, la parte en ****_itálicas _****es la historia que está contando Natalya. Supuse que Feliks –por su personalidad- estaría interrumpiéndola continuamente así que, para no hacer más anotaciones con respecto al relato, el fic continuará en dos tiempos: lo que vivió Nat y lo que conversa en tiempo real con el polaco. Ah, y el lemon lo he estado postergando porque...necesito nuevas ideas. La historia de Nat la dividí en dos...asdasd soy un asco.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

Natalya, quien estaba sentada en una de las orillas de la cama, se levantó con pesadez simplemente para arrojarse al alfombrado suelo del cuarto de hotel. Apoyaba su espalda contra la base del colchón y mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta.

''¿Sabes? Yo tenía el mismo sueño de todas las chicas de mi ciudad; encontrar al hombre perfecto, casarme con él y tener muchos hijos.'' comentó secamente; su voz carente de ilusión alguna.

El polaco la miraba fijamente. Primero pensó que ella estaría molesta e incumpliría su palabra de contar su historia pero al ver su rostro duro y frío se dio a la idea de que revelaría los motivos que la condujeron hasta allí. Él no dijo nada, no consideró prudente interrumpirla. Esperó pacientemente a que ella prosiguiera.

''Yo quería ser feliz, en verdad. Creo que la felicidad no es para todos.'' La rubia ahora jugaba despreocupada con un mechón de su cabello.

''Yo no nací para ser feliz…nací para estar sola. Pero no me di cuenta de ello sino hasta que llegué a Rusia.'' Natalya tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Suspiró y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, aún sentada.

''¿Te diste cuenta de ello al llegar a Novorosíisk?'' inquirió el chico.

''No.'' respondió ella, con una voz que evidenciaba su debilidad. ''Cuando llegué a Moscú.''

''¿Moscú?'' Feliks le miró como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

''Mi historia es un poco más larga que la tuya, ¿estás seguro de que quieres oírla?'' Natalya alzó una ceja, sin mirar siquiera al chico.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente a su costado, para escuchar mejor la historia que venía a continuación.

En el rostro de la bielorrusa se trazó una mueca de dolor, la misma expresión que portaba cada vez que su mente le remitía a los recuerdos de su pasado…de su infancia.

* * *

_Una niña de 5 años, de melena dorada y corta, alzó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor; nada parecía familiar a sus ojos. No estaban en casa. Fuese donde fuese el lugar donde se encontraban parecía estar cubierto por una gigantesca sábana blanca. 'Es nieve' pensó Natalya. Su madre se quedó en casa, diciendo que tenía muchos deberes pendientes. Natalya había escuchado a sus padres discutir acaloradamente unas horas atrás pero no entendía la razón de ello._

_De todos modos la pequeña Natalya estaba acostumbrada a las interminables batallas campales que protagonizaban sus progenitores. Lo que le resultaba fascinante era que su padre la estuviera tomando de la mano ahora. Antes se rehusaba a pasar tiempo con ella, siempre rechazaba a su propia hija. ¿Iban a dar un paseo juntos? Esto la hacía sonreír._

_'' тата, ¿A dónde vamos? '' la pequeñita preguntó mientras esbozaba una gigantesca sonrisa. Sus enormes ojos azules y su rostro de bebé le daban un aspecto más encantador a la niña. Era una carita a la cual no podías ignorar…a menos que fueras claro...su padre._

_'' мама nos acompañará después, ¿verdad? '' preguntó de nuevo la menor. Nada. Ni una sola respuesta o alguna mueca que indicase que el mayor hubiera oído a su hija._

_'' Hace frío, тата, ¿podemos regresar? '' su mirada ahora ya no irradiaba alegría alguna, más bien desesperación y algo de enfado al ser ignorada de tal modo._

_''No…'' fue todo lo que recibió. Un brusco y seco –No-. Ni una mirada o un reproche. _

_''Está bien, тата…''_

_Sólo eso. Nada más. El resto del trayecto ocurrió en silencio y a un paso acelerado. Al parecer el mayor tenía prisa. _

_Natalya miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que este sería el último vistazo que tendría de su país?_

* * *

_''¿Esta es la niña? ¡Que linda es! ''' Una joven –probablemente de 18 años- alababa a Natalya. La pobre chiquilla miraba de un lado a otro en busca de un lugar en donde refugiarse de la ola de halagos que la comenzaban a ahogar. Su padre se encontraba cerca pero ella sabía que no se podía ocultar tras él. _

_''Entonces, ¿se harán cargo de ella?'' preguntó el antes mencionado. _

_'' да, yo la cuidaré.'' replicó sonriente al mayor y luego pasó su mirada a la figura frágil de la niña. _

_''Mi nombre es Yakaterina, pero tú puedes llamarme Katya(1) o, si gustas, puedes decirme Sestra (2)'' Fue entonces cuando Natalya prestó atención al aspecto de esa chica. Era algo alta –bueno, Natalya tenía sólo 5 años y veía a todos como gigantes- Tenía una corta melena dorada, sujetada por una diadema y unos prendedores azules que combinaban con el matiz del iris de sus ojos, su rostro era redondo y sus mejillas, al igual que la punta de su nariz, estaban sonrosadas dándole el aspecto de una señora bonachona. Vestía una gruesa gabardina de piel en color café y algunos adornos afelpados de tonos beige, unas botas negras y una enorme bufanda blanca que caía hasta su cintura. Esa joven no era particularmente delgada, más bien era algo robusta y su característica más notoria eran, bueno, sus senos. _

_Había algo en Katya que calmaba los nervios de Natalya. La infante trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero falló en su intento. Katya se dio cuenta de inmediato y soltó una risilla boba. _

_''Oh, cariño. Eres tan tierna. Tu Sestra ya te ama.'' Dijo con su voz cálida y reconfortante. Un tono carmesí se apodero de las pequeñas mejillas de Natalya y ésta bajó su rostro, fijando la mirada en el suelo._

_'''Entonces, ¿eso es todo? Ya había hecho el papeleo que me habían indicado, supongo que no hay más formatos que llenar.'' Habló una voz ronca y carente de emoción. Los ojos de ambas féminas se posaron en la figura del único hombre en la sala. _

_Katya suspiró y Natalya pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en las orbes de esta chica. _

_'' да, eso es todo. Puede retirarse si lo desea, claro, luego de despedirse de Natasha.'' Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron lo más humanamente posible; ¿Retirarse? ¿Despedirse? Ella no comprendía…jamás lo logró hacer._

* * *

_''Te encantará Moscú. Es una ciudad enorme y llena de vida.'' comentaba animosamente Katya, quien tenía su mano bien afianzada sobre la de Natalya al momento que entraban al aeropuerto. _

_''Pero, тата i мама van a venir, ¿verdad?'' Insistió la pequeña._

_''…N-natasha, linda.'' Katya soltó la mano de la menor y se viró para encararla, inclinándose para quedar a nivel de sus ojos. La tomó por los hombros y trató de poner en sus labios la sonrisa más dulce del mundo, pero sus cejas estaban enarcadas y sus orbes le miraban con tristeza y compasión. _

_''¿Q-Qué pasa, Katya? '' Era el miedo que la hacía tartamudear. Ahora caía en cuenta de que temblaba cual hoja al viento y no, no era por el frío invernal. _

_''A veces…las personas creen querer algo pero- '' Katya tomó aire y cerró los ojos, tratando de figurarse como darle la noticia a la pequeña eslava de 5 años de edad. Internamente maldecía a los progenitores de la niña pero, era su decisión ¿verdad? _

_''Pero ¿qué, Katya?'' alzó su diminuta mano y dio un jalón a su bufanda, tratando de que soltara de una vez lo que quería decirle._

_''Tu madre y tu padre están teniendo problemas, Natasha querida, pero ellos te aman más que a nada en este mundo, de eso estoy segura.'' sonrió una vez más. '¿Acaso no se cansa de sonreír?' pensó Natalya, quien le miraba con curiosidad. _

_Después de un momento de silencio, Katya continuó. ''Ellos quieren lo mejor para ti y convinieron que eso sería mantenerte alejada de los problemas que existen entre los dos.''_

_Natalya, a pesar de ser una niña de 5 años, sabía lo que eso significaba. Agradecía que Katya hubiese intentado suavizar la cruel verdad._

_La menor asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a la otra rubia para que las dos continuaran su camino atreves del aeropuerto y tomar así el vuelo con rumbo a la capital Rusa. _

_Este era el adiós. Jamás volvería a ver a sus padres; lo más duro era que habían sido ellos quienes lo decidieron así, sin dar importancia a lo que Natalya pensara. _

* * *

''Espera. ¿Qué?'' Natalya escuchó con molestia a Feliks mientras que los ojos de éste se abrían de una manera casi inhumana. Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? El chico estaba sorprendido.

''¿A qué te refieres con eso?'' preguntó la rubia, tratando de que su tono permaneciera inalterado.

''¿Ellos te mandaron a Rusia?'' exclamó furioso el botones; sus cejas encontradas y su boca torcida al momento que encaraba a la chica.

''Sí. Pero supongo que tenía que pasar. '' Ella se encogió de hombros, sacudiéndose cualquier pensamiento nostálgico que cruzara por su mente en aquellos momentos.

''¿Cómo que tenía que pasar?'' replicó Feliks. ''¡No digas eso! O sea, ellos son tus padres. ¿De la noche a la mañana '_convinieron_' que lo mejor para todos era mandarte lejos.''

Él no comprendía el por qué ella no hacía gran escándalo sobre el tema. Ella no parecía tan triste, si hubiese sido otra chica ésta ya se habría tumbado al suelo a llorar. De hecho él ya estaba preparándose para reconfortarla pero…

''Es más complicado que eso. No sucedió de la noche a la mañana, como tú dices.'' Corrigió sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

''¿Entonces?'' el europeo se impacientaba cada vez más. Natalya suspiró.

''Ellos nunca se amaron.'' su serenidad le traicionó y su voz parecía quebrarse. Cerró los ojos, tratando de componerse. ''Todos hicimos locuras cuando jóvenes. Bueno, el error de mis padres fue embriagarse y terminar en la cama juntos. Como consecuencia su error más grave fui….yo.''

''Oh- Natasha. Yo no –'' El chico comenzó a decir, posando su mano en el hombro de la otra. Sintió inmediatamente el cuerpo debajo de su diestra tensarse y sacudírselo de encima.

''Te he dicho que no me llames así.'' Aquello llegó a los oídos de su interlocutor más como un siseo de alguna serpiente venenosa, tratando de advertir peligro.

''Przepraszam…(3)'' Retiró su mano y la metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón. De pronto sintió todo el peso de la situación sobre sus hombros. Tal vez jamás debió de ir a esa habitación en primer lugar.

''M-mi madre…'' Feliks miró a su costado, contemplando a la rubia encogerse cada vez más. ''Mi madre no quiso deshacerse de mi, no quiso abortar…solía decir que tal vez con el tiempo ella y mi padre aprenderían a amarse y formaríamos todos una hermosa familia. Algo estúpido, ¿no crees?''

''No creo que sea estúpido. Más bien ella quería que tú fueras feliz en una familia funcional. Supongo que ella trató con todo su empeño hacer que las cosas funcionaran en tu casa. ¿verdad?'' Indagó Feliks.

Natalya sacudió su cabeza. ''Creo que estaba siendo egoísta. Ella no amaba a mi padre pero el tenerlo 'atado' era un logro para ella. Lo que decía lo hacía sólo para molestar a mi padre, para hacerlo enfadar.'' Mordió su labio inferior, ¿Por qué debería de contarle todo esto a un trabajador de un hotel de pacotilla? …

Bueno, luego de tantos años de callar sus penas tendría que salir a flote la verdad.

''¿Atado?'' el oji-verde inclinó su cabeza para verle mejor.

''Sí. Años después me enteré quienes eran mis padres. Hice algunas investigaciones para tratar de entender sus motivos. Ella era la clásica fierecilla rebelde del pueblo, y mi padre era el clásico chico malo, solitario y galán. Algo extraño, si me preguntas.''

''Uh-'' asintió Feliks.

''No se amaban, se odiaban. Lo podía ver en sus ojos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Era como si planearan el homicidio del otro''

''He-he. No creo que haya sido tan grave…'' comentó Feliks, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa tímida.

''Tú no los viste pelear.'' Natalya torció aún más sus labios. ''Era casi todos los días.''

''Ah- ¿Sí? B-bueno. En tu nuevo hogar no había peleas, ¿verdad?'' la mirada de Feliks era más una mirada piadosa, realmente esperaba que la historia de la chica tomara otro curso.

El silencio inundó la habitación por un lapso de 5 agónicos minutos, hasta que la joven reanudó su relato.

* * *

_El orfanato de Spassk era un lugar de ensueños, aparentemente. La primera impresión de Natalya sobre ese lugar fue grata; a los ojos de la menor eso era como un castillo. Vaya que era ilusa. Con arquitectura neoclásica y sólidas paredes que mantenían alejado al frío ese sitio era como el paraíso. _

_Recordaba vagamente su hogar ahora; una pequeña cabaña de madera. Siempre sufría por las heladas, de tan sólo pensar en ello comenzó a tiritar. No tenían siquiera chimenea. La única fuente de calor era una improvisada fogata en el hueco de su alcoba, ¿peligroso? Sí, y mucho. Pero sí tienes 5 años y mueres de frío eso no es algo que te quite el sueño. _

_Tal vez, si su mamá y su papá le perdonaban, llegarían a vivir juntos en Spassk. Quedaba a sólo 250km del centro de Moscú; ya se podía imaginar el cuadro familiar, por fin serían la familia que ella siempre soñó. _

_Si la fachada le resultaba impresionante los interiores le dejaron con la boca abierta: Candelabros luminosos y brillantes colgando de techos extremadamente adornados, tapicería de las telas más finas sobre los sofás, cortinas de terciopelo...¿tanto lujo en un orfanato?_

_''Hey...¡Hola!'' Un niño de baja estatura y una gran nariz aguileña alzó la mano, tratando de llamar la atención de Natalya._

_''¿Es a mi a quien saludas? '' preguntó la pequeña, algo ceñuda. _

_''да. Yo soy Iván y también soy huérfano. ¿Dónde te encontraron a ti?'' Hablando de singularidades. Este chico se mantenía sonriente y balanceándose sobre sus talones. Los otros huérfanos le señalaban, temblando. Pudo escuchar algunos susurrar cosas como: ''Aléjenlo de ella, le va a hacer daño'', ''Iván el terrible la hará llorar'', ''¿Y si hacemos algo?''_

_Decidió ignorarlos, ¿cómo podrían temer a ese chico? Se veía dulce y tierno, no mucho mayor a ella. Tal vez un año o dos más grande._

_Empujó a su sentido común a un lado y extendió su mano para saludar._

_''Soy Natalya. No soy huérfana; estaré temporalmente aquí.'' espetó, secamente. Un tono demasiado amargo para un preescolar. _

_''¿Temporalmente?'' Iván ladeó la cabeza. Jamás había escuchado de alguien que estuviera temporalmente residiendo en Spassk. _

_''Mis padres se reconciliarán y vendrán aquí. Si este lugar me agrada les pediré que vivamos en el orfanato.'' Natalya se veía tan decidida que Iván permaneció callado; ¿Cómo reventar su burbuja? Con el tiempo sus ilusiones caerían solas. _

_Pero los años lo curan todo, ¿no?_

_..._

_Al parecer no._

A/N 2:

(1)Yakaterina es el variante ruso para Katherine (de origen Griego) que significa pureza o pura. ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior les había mencionado la creatividad Rusa para los motes/Apodos? Bueno, lo de ''Katya'' es una de estas variaciones al nombre original que tiene que ver con su raíz griega. Es como un ''Katia'' de cariño. Por lo general los jóvenes rusos se hablan entre sí mencionando sus apodos; es raro que digan sus nombres originales –a menos que sea algo formal/semi-formal- Natalya es algo especial en este sentido…¿Creen que dejaría que la traten con tanta familiaridad siendo ella tan desconfiada? Nuh-Uh! Yo creo que el polaco tendrá que esforzarse mucho más.

(2) Sestra (сестра) significa ''hermana'' en ruso.

(3) Przepraszam (She-para-sam) sería como un ''perdón'' en polaco.


End file.
